


Full-Borr Penetration!

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Assjobs, BBW, Butts, F/M, Large Butt, Masturbation Interruptus, Not Wearing Underwear, Rimming, Shotacon, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Hass is such a popular YouTuber that she's trying out being a camgirl. Borr is a big fan of her videos, but when Rikka catches him in the act, she finds out that Borr is an ass man. Knowing she has junk in the trunk, she invites him to experience her booty.
Relationships: Takarada Rikka/Borr (SSSS.Gridman)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Full-Borr Penetration!

“Hey guys, Hassun here. So I was thinking about acquiring some Power Rangers stuff to talk about, but I was thinking that my loyal viewers needed to be rewarded. So if you click this link, it’ll take you to another site.”

Click.

“Welcome. I know I don’t usually stream on Fanza, but I know you can make a lot of money getting naked on camera, and I’ve been feeling really horny lately. My friend got these handsome young men visiting her house lately. I’d love to have one of them bend me over on the table and just fuck my fat tits. I bet his cum tastes delicious. But you’re not here for that. You’re here for me,” said Hass.

“Is she talking about me?” asked Borr, sitting on a couch in the main lobby of Junk Shop Aya. Throughout the video, Hass kept her mask on, but slowly removed everything else. She set her jacket down, and then began removing her top. Her bra was exposed, slowly lowered to reveal one of her generous breasts. Hass was on the plump side, so she had a lot of skin to show off. She let the camera linger on her erect, pink nipples for a moment, giving a close-up of them to sate her audience.

“I think his name was Vit,” said Hass. Borr could only reply with a “dammit” under his breath. Hass’ shirt was now off completely, leaving her in only a pair of panties. Her muffin top was visible, jiggling in time with the sound of the bed springs as she moved about. As Borr watched, he felt his cock begin to stir in his pants. He was waiting for the moment when Hass would show her ass to her loyal viewers.

“Look at all that fat,” said Hass, playfully slapping her belly. “I bet you’d love to grab onto that. Shake it around. I love to shake it, too. It gets me really horny. I just felt a wet spot appear in my panties. Let me give you a look inside them. Only a select few viewers of my streams will get to see my pussy, so don’t tell anyone about this link, okay?”

Hass adjusted the camera to make sure all of her hips could get in the shot. She grabbed the edges of her panties, lowering them as her plump butt cheeks came into view. First the round top of those white hills, followed by a reveal of her asshole. As her panties came off, her puffy pussy lips appeared on the stream. The comments were going wild. As Borr was the only one in the room, he unbuckled his belt, lowering his pants and underwear. Gripping his erection in his hand, he started stroking it, lingering on the shot of Hass’ butt.

He felt his cock throbbing in his hands, an orgasm coming on any minute now. His eyes were laser focused on the screen, watching as Hass swayed her hips back and forth, sinking her fingers into her own butt flesh to give a sense of just how thick she was. She pulled apart her cheeks, giving a better look at her butthole. Just as Borr was about to cum, he heard the sound of the door on the second floor. Rikka came down from her bedroom, wearing her usual outfit. Believing that she was the only one home, had opted not to wear panties under her short skirt.

“Borr, what are you doing in the middle of the day?” asked Rikka. “We won’t get any customers if they see you jerking your dick in front of the store!” Her eyes glanced at his tablet. “Hass...” she muttered under her breath.

“Rikka!” said Borr. “I was only watching her videos because I wasn’t sure if I could ask you directly.”

“Now if you tip me, my vibrator will start buzzing...” said Hass on the video, her voice muffled by her mask. “My pussy’s already this wet. If you tip me enough, I might cum so hard it’ll get on the lens.”

“Ask me directly about what?” Rikka said.

“Every time I’ve visited, I’ve always admired your big butt. I want to touch it, play with it... and drill into it,” said Borr.

“So we’re mutually frustrated,” Rikka said. “Yuuta’s so spacey that I don’t think he noticed anything during the river trip. That bikini hugged my ass so tightly you could see my camel toe. Now that I look at it, you do have a pretty cute dick.”

Borr was the most boyish of the Assist Weapons, to where he looked like a girl because of his youthful face. With his pants down, there was no denying his manhood. Rikka had previously taken a bath with Anti not too long ago, and though she wasn’t going to say it, her examination of Borr’s erection confirmed that he was bigger than Anti. Not a dick that would hurt, but one that would feel like a good-sized toy, except with more sensation.

“It doesn’t compare to my drills,” said Borr.

Rikka turned around and leaned over on the table. She bent over enough to push her skirt out of the way, giving Borr a view of her loins. “If we finish up before my mom gets home, you can do whatever you want with my body. This is a secret, but I was teasing my anus in my bedroom. Playing with my butt feels good, but I think it’d feel even better if someone else did it.”

Borr didn’t hesitate. Rikka’s magnificently fat ass was before him, each of her cheeks round and springy, a pair of cushions that concealed a brown, puckering asshole. She had a good amount of pubic hair, which only made her look more mature, in addition to her hips. As each of his small hands sunk into Rikka’s butt cheeks, she let out a surprised yelp at how warm his hands were. He groped her ass freely, squeezing every part of it to see what it felt like. His pulsing cock was dripping with precum in anticipation.

“Do you like it?” asked Rikka.

“It’s huge,” said Borr. “Juicy and soft. Every bead of sweat dripping down into your ass cleavage just makes it more tantalizing.”

“When you praise it like that, it makes my butthole twitch,” Rikka. “Praise it more with your tongue.”

Spreading apart her cheeks, Borr buried his face in her cleavage. Each of Rikka’s plush cheeks squeezed around the side of his face. He put out his tongue, licking and tasting the salty and bitter flavor of Rikka’s anus. His tongue grazed over every fold in her asshole, coating it in a thick layer of his saliva. He felt her asshole growing hotter with every lick. Rikka tried to keep her moans down, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. If someone saw this, what would they think?

“Your ass is delicious,” Borr said. “I’m going inside!”

Borr’s tongue pushed past the folds of her asshole, going into her bowels. His tongue flicked against her inner walls, loosening it up even more. Rikka placed a hand over her mouth, holding back her moans. Borr’s tongue was wet and warm, filling her asshole with a sensation that her lubed-up fingers couldn’t compare to. Lines of pussy juice started to roll down her legs. She was about to cum from her ass!

“Hold on!” Rikka said. “You’ve got my ass wet, but your dick would be going in dry. Why don’t you try my pussy before doing anal?”

“As long as I can admire your butt,” Borr said.

Rikka got on all fours on the couch, raising her ass in the air. The tablet with Hass’ stream playing had become ignored, her moans at the sound of her vibrator becoming little more than background noise, pushing Rikka and Borr onto their own form of play. Borr looked down at his dick. When he’d visited the public baths with the other Assist Weapons, he was aware of his small stature, but now, that didn’t matter. Rikka had said his dick was cute, and he was going to prove why he was the center of Powered Gridman. His weapon formed the helmet and the chest, the most important parts of any mecha formation.

With his hands held firmly on Rikka’s ass cheeks, he slid his dick inside her waiting pussy lips. He was small enough that he pushed inside in one stroke. Rikka’s virgin pussy welcomed him inside, her folds wrapping around his dick. It was warm and sticky inside her, with an unexpected tightness that Borr hadn’t been expecting. He thrust his hips forcefully, plunging into Rikka’s pussy. When he thrust and made contact with her body, he saw the fat in her cheeks wobble like two freshly opened puddings.

“Your ass is even better than Hass’!” said Borr.

“Who have you jerked it to more? Hass or me?” Rikka asked.

“You more, I only got into Hass’ secret videos recently,” said Borr. “Most of her fat is concentrated in her belly, which makes her butt look big, but yours has much better proportions. When these huge hips are on top of your thick thighs, it looks like a treasure box!”

Borr kept groping Rikka’s cheeks, spreading them apart and watching them snap back together, each thrust of his cock rubbing against Rikka’s pussy folds with greater intensity. His cock was hot and stiff inside her. He felt it in the way his balls were tensing up. An orgasm was approaching, but this wasn’t the hole he wanted to do it in. Pulling his hard cock out of Rikka’s pussy, he moved it up. His dick was dripping with Rikka’s love juices, sloppy and sticky and smelling like the inside of her cunt.

He placed his dick inside her butt cleavage, pressing her hips around it and rubbing. Rikka’s own love juices mixed with Borr’s saliva, turning her asshole slick and ready. Borr’s hot rod between her ass cheeks was good, but not nearly as pleasurable as what came next. Borr gripped his dick in his hand, angling the glans over Rikka’s anus. With a single thrust, he pushed past her brown ring and into the depths of her ass.

“This is incredible! It’s even hotter and tighter than your pussy!” said Borr. If Rikka’s pussy gripped him with its stickiness, her ass held on with its tightness. The hole had sucked him in and refused to let go. He gave it another thrust, watching her butt cheeks wobble. Rikka grunted and groaned. This was completely different from her fingers. Borr’s young dick was spreading apart her anus, going as far as it could inside her. She heard and felt his balls slapping against her pussy, causing more love juice to splash out.

“Your dick feels pretty good,” said Rikka. “It’s even better than a vibrator. Drill my ass, Borr!”

A smirk crossed Borr’s face. There was no sarcasm to hide his intentions here. This was his true self, arrogant and proud. Holding hard onto Rikka’s ass, he thrusted even harder than he had inside her pussy. Rikka felt his dick going in from the other side, her pussy continuing to drool onto the couch. She lowered her head into a pillow, hoping to muffle her moans in case her mom or Yuuta tried to listen and figure out what she was doing. If she didn’t, they’d be too loud.

“I love having my ass fucked!” Rikka said. “Borr, I love your dick!”

“Such a tight, naughty hole!” Borr said. “I won’t be able to hold on if this keep up! It’s so hot inside you!”

“Cum inside my ass! I’ll deal with it later!” Rikka said.

Rikka didn’t think a young man’s dick could satisfy her this much. Her pussy was missing having Borr’s dick inside, and the stretching of her asshole spread through the rest of her body. Her nipples were hard, rubbing against the fabric of her uniform, as she wasn’t wearing a bra either. She wanted to cum so badly, to take the tension that had spread since she first saw Borr stroking himself, and let it all out at once.

Borr was pumping wildly. He gently slapped one of Rikka’s cheeks, soft enough to not leave a handprint, but enough to watch it jiggle even harder than before. The vibrations of her ass against his cock pushed him to his limit. He’d been holding back for a long time now, and if he held it any longer, there was no way he’d be able to properly assist Gridman later.

“Take this! My Sydney Super Adhesive Missile!” said Borr.

Borr’s balls drained all their spunk into Rikka in one thick, ropey shot. Wads of cum went up her asshole, sticking to her walls and bubbling back out of her gaping hole onto Borr’s cock. Rikka’s body relaxed as her pussy let out a few sticky spritzes, herself coming down from an orgasm. Borr’s cum traveling into her stomach filled her with a warm, floaty feeling around her stomach.

Until his dick fell limp, Borr remained inside Rikka’s ass for as long as he could. When he finally pulled his soft cock out, he admired his work. Rikka’s ass in the air, his cum dribbling down from her anus like the fizz of a freshly-popped bottle of champagne. Rikka was feeling sticky inside her clothes, having worked up quite a sweat with a few minutes of fucking.

“Borr, I need to shower and clean all this off,” she said. “Want to come in with me?”

“I mean, if you’re offering,” Borr said. “Of course. I want to tease your butt more in the shower.”

“Go easy. My ass is still sore from your drilling,” said Rikka.

The next day at school, Hass was looking pleased with herself. Though her mouth wasn’t visible, her eyes said that she was elated under her mask. Her first attempt at a lewd livestream had brought in a sizable amount of cash, far more than YouTube would allow her to collect at once.

“My cam pulled in some great donations yesterday,” Hass said.

“Something happened to you, Rikka? You’re looking pretty tired,” said Namiko.

“Just getting acquainted with a close friend,” said Rikka. “Thinking about it, I like my big butt.”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about. Love the booty you’ve got,” said Namiko.

Rikka knew what was waiting for her when she got home. Her ass couldn’t wait.


End file.
